1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for modifying an arrangement of colors, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for modifying arrangement of colors capable of modifying the overall color arrangement of an input image to satisfy a user preference in consideration of a color composition of the input image.
2. Description of the Related Art
To meet the increasing demand of users to directly handle digital content recorded using handheld devices (such as digital cameras or camcorders), a color arrangement apparatus and method have been introduced to help users easily select colors to be used in documents or images when the users create the documents or images.
The conventional color arrangement apparatus receives one or more base colors input by a user, selects colors corresponding to the input base colors, and arranges the selected colors so as to be used in a document or an image. For example, if blue is selected as the color of characters contained in a document, the conventional color arrangement apparatus selects a color that matches well with the blue characters (for example, white) as a background color.
The conventional color arrangement apparatus focuses on making a harmonious color arrangement of an uncolored document or image and enabling a user to easily select colors that will be used in a document or an image when the user creates the document or the image. However, the conventional color arrangement apparatus fails to suggest an appropriate method of modifying the overall color arrangement of a document or an image that contains color information according to a user preference.
Therefore, a technology for adjusting, in an integrated manner, the overall color arrangement of a document or an image that contains color information according to a user preference is needed.